


Here Everyone's a Hero (vid)

by lamardeuse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing with the devil with my two left feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Everyone's a Hero (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dorothy and Jim for encouragement and suggestions. :)

This vid is largely the fault of Colin Firth and Taron Egerton for ~~being completely goofy about each other~~ having such lovely chemistry in the film, which, you know, is not at all homoerotic or anything and no I don't have a daddy/son kink nosirreebob. *koff* Though I should say this is more an Eggsy character vid than a slash vid. I've been wanting to do a vid to a Tinie Tempah song for a while, and Heroes fit Kingsman perfectly - the lyrics speak to Eggsy's journey, while the Laura Mvula hook is evocative of so many classic Bond themes.

From a technical standpoint, this vid has easily been my most challenging to date, and marks the first time I've made considerable use of fades and speed changes in clips. Please note that the vid is not as violent as the film, but still has some disturbing scenes. It also contains physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: flashing lights, bright lights, fast jump cuts).

Download the HQ version [here](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/herobylamardeuse.avi) (109 MB).


End file.
